


You Make Me Smile

by XXGoldenMaknaeXX



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXGoldenMaknaeXX/pseuds/XXGoldenMaknaeXX
Summary: Seongwoo has been having a tough day, but Daniel is always right beside him to make him smile again.





	You Make Me Smile

"I want to sleep. I want to go to our dorms and sleep the most nicest nap in eternity-," Seongwoo knows he's rambling, but he continues anyway. "And then I can sleep for hours and not care, then practice later. It'll be the nicest thing-"

Daniel chuckles at his boyfriend's adorableness. "Ok, I get the point."

Seongwoo groans. "I want to hide. Tell Manager-nim I'm not here, ok?"

Daniel grins, trying to hold back his laughter. "Why won't you be here?"

"I want to sleep. And cuddle."

"Of course. But then you won't see me, remember?"

"Of _course_  I won't see you. But I'll probably have a nice dream about you." 

"But," Daniel tried to pout the most cutest pout he's ever done in his life. "I'll miss you. And we can't have any fun without you."

"Of course not! I'm the most funniest guy on the block, everyone needs a piece of Ong Seongwoo! It's just I'm very tired. Our schedules are packed, you know?"

"Of course. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to sleep when we get home." Daniel says smoothly.

"Of course I deserve sleep. I just feel like I'm not enough sometimes. I'm a huge part as Lead Vocal and Main Dancer. I feel like I disappoint fans sometimes."

"You don't disappoint anyone, Woo. You never disappoint fans, they love you and Wanna One does too. If you ever feel discouraged, just remember I'm always here, ok? I'll never leave you." Daniel says, comforting Seongwoo.

Seongwoo pauses to think. He grins. "Thanks, Daniel. You always manage to make me smile."

Daniel smiles back.

Seongwoo intertwines their fingers together, and they walk together, hand in hand. 


End file.
